


Friend or Foe

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Krillin and 18 [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 18 loves her man, F/M, Low key jealousy, Overprotective, awkward tien, yamcha is being yamcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Just something for fun.





	Friend or Foe

18 had been in an irritated mood when she woke up. She knew Krillin's friends were coming over and she was less than excited that they were infringing on her time with her boyfriend. 

Yamcha's birthday was coming up and he insisted some of the guys meet at Kame house to watch a game. She wanted to make Krillin happy so she fixed a few snacks and set some beers out standing quietly in the kitchen. 

The men were rowdy and obnoxious. Krillin patted the seat next to him for 18 to join them. She rolled her eyes but snuggled into his touch when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

Yamcha elbowed Tien with that goofy smile that 18 would rather describe as idiotic. Tien just shrugged nonchalantly. Eventually 18 kissed Krillin's cheek and got up. She was bored out of her mind and sick of his drunken friend so anything including cleaning the kitchen was better. "I'm going to clean up a bit." She announced and Krillin kissed her hand before she walked away. 

Yamcha elbowed Krillin and he looked over. "Hey man tell us how you really snagged 18. She might be terrifying but she's at least a 9. Right Tien." 

"I agree mostly with the terrifying part though my eyes don't wander like yours do." Tien responded. 

"Well I don't have a woman anymore." Yamcha defended. 

"I know you painfully remind us everytime you drink sake and lament about the good times you had with her." Tien said taking a sip of his first beer of the night. 

Krillin chuckled a little. Yamcha just couldn't stop harping on Bulma's decision to stay with Vegeta. It became expected bar conversation. "Hey not cool Krillin so spill how did you snag such a good looking woman." 

"Why is it so shocking to you and why do you care?" Tien spit. His ears were red and he was clearly not one to enjoy speaking about romance. 

"Well its just buddy you are kind of unique. Like you're on the short side and I don't know isn't there like a saying 'tall, dark, and handsome'?" Yamcha said leaning back. 18 snapped a dish in half. 

"I guess I am just the luckiest man on earth nothing much to it." Krillin said with a toothy smile. 18 smiled in his direction a light blush on her face. 

"Mmhmmm I don't know you've never had much game." Yamcha said cooly, giving Krillin a side glance. 

18 was done. She toss the dish violently into the sink shattering it. When she reached the coach with an angry and flustered blush she leaned down to kiss Krillin passionately. He responsed leaning into the kiss. When she pulled away he snickered. "Wow that was a hot one babe." Krillin blushed. 

"That's all there is to it Yamcha." She glared at him. "Now get lost." She then grabbed Krillin shoulders and kissed him feverishly. No one attacked her man friend or foe.


End file.
